The Omnigame
by DiamondBrickZ
Summary: Universes will be torn apart. Worlds will collide. People will be slain. Everything that you once knew will be turned upside down. Thanks to game shenigans and plot convenience, seven worlds will meet. Only the game knows what will happen. Rated T for swearing and violence. Very few ships besides the canon ones. Please rate and review as needed. Couldn't fit the other ones, whoops.
1. Chapter 1: Here at Home

**Author's Notes: This fanfiction includes several fandoms, but for now, I'm going to list any changes and notes of the ones in this chapter, and the same will go for all future ones. This takes place after the events of Homestuck, right after Roadside Attraction from Gravity Falls, and after the events of Undertale. Also, Asriel was brought back after Undertale (just like every other fanfiction involving Asriel, right? I know that's what you or probably someone else reading this is thinking. Anyway, most other changes can be more or less inferred from just reading it.). Also, this is a redo of the last storyline the same name, The Omnigame (now dead). Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

There once was a game. A game of life and death, and of light and darkness. One of joy and grief. Of gain, and loss. It spanned the multiverse, and often wreaked havoc upon its players' worlds.

Once upon a time, four teens played this game, and sparked an adventure. This adventure was completely real, and destroyed their world in the process. After a complicated journey of monsters, leveling up, various time shenanigans, and a grueling final battle that took too many lives, they succeeded after three long years of fighting. They created a new universe, and became the gods of it. Armed with the knowledge of the game, and the many friends, allies, and romantic lovers made during this arduous adventure, they sought out to aid others that this game fell upon, no matter who or what they were.

That game's name?

It's name is Sburb.

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Gravity Falls, Summer, 201X_

It was a quiet day in the small town of Gravity Falls, and, to pass the time, a young boy skims through a mysterious journal in a bedroom. It just so happens that today, August 19, will be a strange day indeed. He has moved to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer, along with his sister, and has been here for two months now. He is staying in a place called the Mystery Shack, owned by his great-uncle and conman Stanley Pines. Recently, Stanley's long lost brother and brilliant scientist, Stanford Pines, came back after thirty years of dimension-hopping. Also, there's a dude named Soos and a laidback teen named Wendy that work there. Now, let's see. What is this boys name?

 **NERDFACE SWEATSALOT**

What? I thought we were being all serious here. I even have a whole bunch of exposition all written out. Try again.

 **DIPPER PINES**

Ah, yes, there we go. This boy's name is Dipper. It's been quite the strange summer for him, as the seemingly quaint town of Gravity Falls is home to thousands of supernatural creatures and happenings. Why, just last week he had fought a spider-woman that tricked his Grunkle Stan into coming into her lair. He, his sister, and a couple of her friends had difficulty in fighting her off, but they were successfully able to save Stan from his untimely spidery doom. It seemed as if every other day he was off doing some new paranormal activity. Fortunately, today was not one of those days, and a day like today didn't come very often. Since Dipper's day was more or less free, he decided to rifle through the mysterious journal he found at the beginning of summer for what seems like the thousandth time.

It was an hardback leather book, with a golden six-fingered hand marked with a big, neat 3 glued to the front. Clearly, from its worn cover, torn pages, and the strands of tape, string, and other unidentifiable materials holding it together, it was used often and had been through a lot. Ever since he found the journal in a secret compartment under a tree, he had been poring through it daily for the entire summer to look for clues on who the author of this journal was. But of course, since his Grunkle Stanley brought his brother back through a transdimensional gateway, who happened to be the author. Since Stanford was back, however, that means that carefully studying the journal in a hunt for who the author was was futile, so in the meantime, Dipper was just looking through it just for the sake of review. That was, until his sister burst through the door.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper come on! Look at the national news!" the bubbly girl yelled excitedly, flopping onto the arm of Dipper's chair. She was dressed in a bright pink sweater that depicted a yellow shooting star. What is her name?

 **IINSUFFERABLE GLITTERPRIICK**

Come on, man (and/or woman and/or other gender). Again? You didn't even spell "insufferable" or "prick" properly. What, are you some sort of weirdo themed around the number two? Try again.

 **MABEL PINES**

Good, good. This girl's name is Mabel Pines. While Dipper was spending his time in Gravity Falls looking for the elusive author of Journal 3 and uncovering secrets of the quaint little town Mabel was often doing anything but. Ranging from competing in dance parties to creating an elaborate sock puppet show, Mabel being the social butterfly that she is was utilizing her summer vacation to found friendships and possibly get a chance at romance. Unfortunately, her goals were currently only half achieved, but fortunately, her new friends were amazing and fun to hang around, which definitely made up for the many failed relationships she'd been through. She did often accompany Dipper on many of his supernatural quests, as looking for monsters and helping to solve mysteries was an extremely fun venture. For now, however, Mabel was bothering Dipper over some interesting thing she saw on TV.

"Dipper, come on! It's really cool and all monstery and stuff, and you're gonna love it!" Mabel yelled, nearly dragging Dipper down the stairs and towards the living room, much to his denial.

"Mabel, what's so important that makes you almost break my wrist?" Dipper grumpily asked.

"You've GOT to see, Dip-dop. Look!" Mabel shouted, turning Dipper's head towards the television and pointing to it. Her finger was pointed at what seemed to be a kid, no older than about 12 or 13 standing at a podium. It was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl, but you could tell that they were wearing a sweater, much like Mabel's, and that they were extremely good at giving speeches. Everyone in the crowd was listening intently and talking in hushed whispers. The thing is, that wasn't the weirdest thing about the news report, although Dipper had seen stranger things.

What was so strange about the news report, was not that a kid giving a speech was being taken so seriously, but was the fact that behind the said child was a group of what seemed to be…

"Monsters?! Mabel, what is this? Dipper worriedly asked.

"Read the little news caption, dum-dum. It says "Local child discovers entire civilization trapped underground and frees them'. See? Pretty straightforward!" Mabel jokingly said.

At that remark, Dipper's jaw dropped to the floor.

"But, what… h-how did…" Dipper stutters, "Who, wh- okay. Wait." Dipper raised his hands up. "Let me look at this," he said. Dipper the promptly leaned in close to the screen, eyes squinted. The monsters behind the kid looked like they consisted of three anthropomorphic goats, a weirdly blue reverse mermaid, a scientist-looking yellow lizard woman, and two living skeletons. On closer inspection, there was also a big crowd of monster-like people, enough to fill a small town gathered beside the raised stage that the kid was on, separated from the group.

"This has got to be some sort of town tradition, or some advertisement scheme, right? Because there's no way that that many monsters just happened to come up from the ground. Gravity Falls is where all the weirdness is. Not in… wherever that is," said Dipper, visibly confused. Mabel looked at him, doubting that this whole monster thing was merely a charade.

"Dipper, look. It's on the news for crying out loud!" Mabel huffed, exasperated. "This is real all right, and you just have to accept that."

"But Mabel, this doesn't make any se-" Dipper's eyes went wide as Mabel slapped a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Dipper!" Mabel said. "It doesn't have to make sense! Look, a cool thing is going on, and we should just watch what happens instead of trying to logic your way through this." Just then Grunkle Stan walked in, wearing his usual lazy attire: undershirt, slippers, and all.

He grunted, "Hey, what's the ruckus? I'm here trying to enjoy my morning coffee and you two are squabbling again!"

"Stan it is three in the afternoon," Dipper bluntly states.

"Afternoon, schmafternoon. Whenever I have coffee, it's morning to me. But nevermind that. What are you two yakking off about now?"

"Dipper thinks that these _obviously_ real monster people things," Mabel says, pointing towards the television, "are just people in costumes for an 'advertisement scheme' or 'town tradition."

Grunkle Stan leans towards the TV, eyes squinted, much like Dipper did just a few minutes earlier. Dipper and Mabel watch in anxiousness, as they both knew how well Grunkle Stan was able to spot a fake, since he had a lot of expertise in trickery deception. On the screen, the camera zoomed into the supposed monsters.

Finally, after several minutes of hushed tension and Stan mumbling to himself, he finally spoke up. "Well, either these are some really good costumes, or these monsters are real. And, since I've seen too much weird stuff in the who-knows-how-many years I've lived in Gravity Falls, I think it's safe to say that they're real."

Dipper's face fell, while Mabel's lit up. "What?" Dipper exclaims. "I mean, yeah, Gravity Falls is a weird town with supernatural stuff, but that's here! This news broadcast is coming from Canada!"

"Look, Dipper," Stan says, "it's a crazy world out there. Who knows what kind of equally crazy whatsits are out there. Seriously," Grunkle Stan gestures to the television. "This? This is definitely real. No zippers, full body costumes, or face paint. Unlike some other people I can think of."

Dipper looks from Stan to Mabel. He raises his hands. "Fine," he says. "I'll try to believe it. But first," says Dipper, "I'm going to ask a real paranormal expert." Dipper then promptly walks out the door, into the main area that served as a gift shop for any customers at the Mystery Shack. He turns towards the vending machine, and presses the buttons A-B-1-C-3. After a bit of a mechanical screech, the vending machine slides open to reveal a secret passageway. Of course, Dipper had known this was here for a while, after the whole government/portal fiasco. Trudging down the somewhat somber steps, Dipper mulled over the legitimacy of the monsters on TV.

" _If there's anyone that can really prove these creatures' existence, it's Great-Uncle Ford,_ " he thought. Although his Grunkle Stan was indeed an expert in trickery and deception, Ford was one the of the best experts to consult for most things paranormal. As he would have it, Ford was hunkered down in the secret basement, tinkering on some unknown invention.

"Ford?" Dipper calls, surprising Ford.

The invention sparks a bit, shocking Ford slightly. He was used to this, though, because he endured nearly half a lifespan of hostility and danger. Ford turns to Dipper and says, "Dipper! You surprised me!" He stands up and dusts his pants off.

"Oh, sorry to bother you," says Dipper, tuning away. "I just needed to ask you about something... weird."

Ford perks up at the mention of something weird. It was the reason why he had moved to Gravity Falls, after all. "Of course, Dipper, anything! What is it now? Gnomes? Screaming flowers? Time-traveling telephone booth?" he asks.

"No," Dipper says, "it was something I saw on TV."

"What do you mean?"

Dipper paces around the room as he talks. "It seemed like a whole bunch of monsters. Maybe even a whole civilization. The news report as I saw _apparently_ said that they were trapped underground and that there was this whole legend about it. Now, I don't think-"

"Now stop right there, Dipper," Ford interrupts. "Did you say, legend?"

Surprised, Dipper stops. "Yes? Do you know it?" he asks excitedly.

"No, but," Ford says, walking towards the stairway, "I have a book somewhere upstairs full of legends from around the world. Perhaps we can look it up." He starts walking up the creaky stairs. Dipper follows. "I'm also going to check the television."

After Ford and Dipper reach the top of the stairs, the group heads towards the main living area, where the TV was still broadcasting the same report. Ford squats down in front of it, observing carefully. Again, much like Dipper and Stan had just minutes earlier. Stan and Mabel had retreated outside, doing who-knows-what. On the television, the kid in the sweater that was talking earlier and a couple of the goat monsters were now shaking hands of several politicians. Ford inspected the goats carefully, looking for any editing blunders or evidence of any costumes. Unfortunately for Dipper, he found none.

"Seems real to me," Grunkle Ford finally says, "but this _could_ be faked by an extremely skilled deceptionist." He turns towards the hallway and walks towards it. "The book could quite possibly answer most of our questions."

Ford rounds the corner and reaches the door to his old office, though Dipper remembers it as the room where _it_ happened. He and Mabel had switched bodies in this room, thanks to an electron-swapping carpet. Good times. Ford walks toward one of the desks and picks up a thick book. It was bound in red leather and looked to be quite old, much like Ford's journals. Unlike Ford's journals, however was the front cover, which depicted a large gold star, with the words _International Legends_ written in black marker beneath it.

"I picked this up from a pawn shop in Delmarva while I was traveling here, so many years ago." Ford's eyes darken a bit, seemingly remembering some painful memories. Dipper looks to Ford with concern, remembering how Ford and Grunkle Stan's relationship had gone downhill from the day Stan was kicked from his home in New Jersey.

"What sorts of things are in it?" Dipper asks timidly.

Ford's face brightens back up again. "Oh, many, many types of stories, though a lot of them are simply made up. Myths, fables, folklore," says Ford, openening up the book and setting it on the desk, "you name it. Whatever these monsters, and their apparent myth to go with them, are, they're probably somewhere here."

Dipper walks towards Ford, and stands next to him, intent on taking a look at what sorts of secrets this mysterious book could hold. As Ford flips through the numerous pages of the book, Dipper happens to get a glance of many, strange things. A fabled school said to educate wizards. A pair of scissors said to be able to cut through dimensions. A mysterious message from the future written in indecipherable text. And many more unexplainable myths. Finally, Ford stopped flipping pages. It depicted a circle with wings sprouting from it, with triangles beneath it. Below the symbol was a bit of text. Dipper studied both the symbol and the writings intently, though his focus was broken by Ford.

"This is it," he said. "Now, let's read, shall we? Hopefully we can get a handle on what's going on."

As Ford read the story printed on the parched paper, Dipper found himself vividly imagining it.

* * *

 _Mt. Ebott, 19X_

 _Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth:_

 _Humans, and monsters._

 **Two figures, one humanoid and the other not so, shake hands over a blistering fire.**

 _They were a peaceful race, until one day, disaster struck._

 _War broke out between the two races._

 **A mighty monster holding a majestic trident charges towards a sword-wielding human general.**

 _Monsters had the ability to absorb human souls, and this was what the humans feared._

 _The humans, being much more powerful, slayed countless monsters, while very few humans died._

 **A single human clad in tattered armor stands in the middle of a dusty battlefield, sobbing.**

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed what was left of the monster civilization underground with a magic spell, but it is said that seven human souls could break it._

 **Seven cloaked wizards chant a spell over a dark pit, their hands glowing faintly.**

 _Many have tried to climb it, seeking these monsters, but legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

 **A child runs through a forest. They trip on a vine and fall into a deep hole. With the child lying unconscious, a small figure watches timidly from behind a pillar.**

* * *

Dipper wasn't sure if those visions were his.

"Wow," says Dipper, turning to Ford. "I guess the myth was true. Although, they could've based it on-"

Ford places a hand on Dipper's shoulder, stopping him. "Dipper, look. As fun as this was, I'm quite sure that these monsters are real. I looked and immediately realized that they were, in fact, real. I just wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt." Dipper's face falls, for the second time today, though he manages to catch himself before Ford notices.

"Oh. Uh, thanks anyway, Grunkle Ford. This... this was fun," he says. Turning away, he sighed. Looks like he'd have to find some other way to pass the day. Fortunately, it would come soon. Sooner than he would like.

 **AN: And there we go! I decided to rewrite the first chapter of this story and repost it, as I wasn't very satisfied with the way the original chapter came out. I only have a faint outline of where this story is supposed to go, but I am excited to work on it, even as the school year comes. These first few chapters will mostly be setting up the characters and their relationships. Though, I don't have a clear update schedule. Maybe once every two to three weeks? Anyway, please review this story as needed. T** **his is more or less my first fanfiction, if you don't count the original. Let's keep this going for a while!**


	2. Chapter 2: One Fateful Day

**Author's Notes: DiamondBrickZ here! I'm glad that some of you have seen this story and liked it. It motivates me to write more, so keep those messages and reviews coming! I'd like to address some concerns before we dive back into The Omnigame:**

 **First, this story does contain spoilers for, as of now, Homestuck, Gravity Falls, Undertale, and Steven Universe, and it's possible that there may be spoilers for Night in the Woods, Doki Doki Literature Club, and a couple other famous titles, so read with caution. You don't have to read/play/watch the aforementioned comics/TV shows/games to understand the story, though.**

 **Second, even though this will cover a lot of internet fandom ground, I'll try my best to not make this too oversaturated with characters or overcomplicated (even though this is Homestuck).**

 **Third, I had a bit of trouble with the line breaks on the last chapter, but I think I've got it down. Also, I often accidentally switch tenses halfway through chapters, so bear with me if I make any mistakes.**

 **That's really about it. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

"Once upon a time, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans, and monsters. They lived peacefully among each other. But one day, war broke out between the two races. Thousands were slain, but the humans were eventually victorious, and they locked the monsters underground with a magical spell.

But I'm sure you've heard all of that many times from books and your elders," Toriel says, much to the children's disbelief.

 _The Town of Ebott, Summer, 2017_

It was late in the afternoon at the local library, where an ample gathering of kids had clustered around the library's storytime area. They were all listening intently to the guest speaker, former queen of the monsters, Toriel Dreemurr the goat-woman. She had stopped by earlier that day after many of the workers there had asked for her to come. They had heard the rumors that Toriel was hundreds of years old and had experienced a lot in her time, so they were eager for her arrival. Much to Toriel's delight, most of the children were aptly interested in the legends and lore of the monster civilization, so she had stayed there for most of the day carefully recounting the many tales of her time. One of the children raises their hand.

"Miss Toriel, can you tell us that story? I don't think I've heard of that one," the boy cheerfully asks. Many of the other kids voice their agreement.

Chuckling, Toriel says, "Alright, I will tell you kids the tale," she pauses, for dramatic effect, "of humans and monsters."

As the goat woman retold the story of how the war between races happened, another human, about thirteen or so, stands back behind the group, silent. Not that that was a bad thing, though. They had always been a quiet, pacifistic kid, though they spoke up when the situation needed. When they did, though, they almost always chose just the right words to help console anyone in distress. They were clad in loose jeans, brown boots, and a comfy blue and pink striped sweater, despite the summer heat. Sporting a neck-length medium bob of dark brown hair and a face seemingly neither masculine nor feminine, it was impossible to tell the gender of this child without outright asking them. And, of course, the child never gave much of an answer, other than look at the asker and smile mischievously. What is their name?

 **UNCERTAIN OFFSPRING**

What is that even supposed to mean? Try again.

 **FRISK DREEMURR**

Of course! This besweatered young person goes by the name of Frisk. They accompanied Toriel on her walk to the library right after lunch, and stayed back to watch how the children reacted to Toriel's tales. Frisk was like that. They often sat back to gauge the moods of everyone near to them, in case something went wrong. Emotionally of course.

This small outing with Toriel was definitely needed for Frisk. Over the past few days, from first coming out of Mt. Ebott a week ago, to getting interviewed by way too many microphones at once three days ago, to the little announcement speech, broadcast on international TV, they did just that morning, Frisk was completely exhausted. Suddenly a ding comes from their pants pocket. They pull their old mobile phone out. It's the one that they used before the hole thing happened. They still, of course, used the souped up brick phone that Toriel gave them, but using a touchscreen was much easier and more useful than having just buttons for dialing people. When Frisk checks who could be messaging them, they are pleasantly surprised to see that it's their old pen pal messing them from Pesterchum.

 _ **gemstoneUniverse** began pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

 _ **GU:** Frisk! Please answer! It's been a week since you've said anything and I'm getting worried that something bad happened to you. Please please please respond if you get this message!_

Frisk slaps their forehead. How could they have forgotten! Their pen pal is a really caring guy, and often gets worried for people even over the smallest things. Of course he'd be freaking out that Frisk had basically disappeared off of the surface of the Earth for a whole week. Why hadn't they messaged him sooner! Frisk types frantically to get back to their old friend.

 _ **CN:** Heyyy dude sorry i didn't get back to you sooner. I got wrapped up in this whole adventure sort of thing. You probably didn't see it on TV._

 _ **GU:** Frisk! Oh my gosh what the heck happened for you to disappear for a whole week!? Are you ok?_

 _ **CN:** Yeah i'm fine. But seriously go turn on a tv or something and go to basically any news channel. It should explain most questions you have about my uh_

 _ **CN:** General well-being i guess._

 _ **GU:** Ok. I'll check. _

_**gemstoneUniverse** has stopped pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

Frisk sighs with relief. They had met their pen pal over a school project. It was supposed to be from an assigned list of kids from Argentina, but Frisk, being the slightly eccentric child they are, decided to randomly choose from a phone book. They've been close online friends since. Right as Frisk turns towards Toriel, their phone dings again.

 _ **gemstoneUniverse** began pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

 _ **GU:** FRISK WHAT _

_**GU:** WHO ARE ALL THOSE MONSTERS? ARE YOU OK?_

 _ **CN:** dude its fine. i'm fine. these monster people are friendly_

 _ **CN:** one actually adopted me, so that's cool _

_**GU:** Oh, ok. I was just worried about you, since you're doing something dangerous every day._

 _ **CN:** am not_

 _ **CN:** it's every other day get your facts right_

 _ **CN:** anyway i got to go so see you dude_

 _ **GU:** Ok. Bye. Stay safe, please._

 _ **chaoticNeutral** has stopped pestering **gemstoneUniverse**_

Frisk smiles at their phone.

Steven is a good kid.

It is late in the afternoon when Frisk and Toriel get out of the library. While Frisk was reconnecting with the human world, Toriel had amassed a large group to tell stories to, including teens and adults alike, thanks to her knack of storytelling. Fortunately for all the humans listening to Toriel, she had a long spiel to weave. Unfortunately for all the humans listening to Toriel, she had to leave by the time lunch rolled around, so with a halfhearted goodbye from all the library's patrons Toriel left the library accompanied by Frisk.

"I didn't know that humans would be so interested in my stories," Toriel laughs. "I can't believe that Gerson losing his keys would make for such a humorous story!" Frisk looks towards Toriel and lightly chuckles. It sure had been an interesting day, to say the least, but now Frisk would finally have some alone time.

When Frisk and Toriel reach the house, it's nearly dusk. Frisk bids goodnight to Toriel, and slowly trudges upstairs, eyes heavy. After they slog through their nightly routine, Frisk flops down onto their bed with computer on their lap. Right as Frisk goes to click their newly bought game _Demontower_ , a message pops onto their screen, coming from Pesterchum.

 _ **ectoBiologist** began pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

 _ **EB:** hey there._

 _ **EB:** so,_

 _ **EB:** your world's gonna end in a couple days, but don't panic because we've got a solution._

 _ **EB:** there's this game that'll make it so that you and any of your friends will be able to survive. you're one of the first few people that i can contact in your universe, so..._

 _ **EB:** good luck._

 _ **ectoBiologist** has stopped pestering **chaoticNeutral**_

Frisk rubs their eyes. What? Who could this be? It's got to be some sort of online troll, right? The mysterious messager then sent a file for a video game, but right as Frisk goes to click the file, they fall asleep.

* * *

 **The second chapter of The Omnigame is officially done! I've been working on this on and off for the past two weeks (though I spent a good bit of that time playing video games). I also took the time to sort out what this crossover will crossover with, so be ready for that. I'm really excited to continue this story, though since school is starting soon, updates may slow. A lot. Sorry if this is a bit of a short chapter, and if it feels like filler. These first few chapters will be more of fleshing out the characters of this story, and establishing relationships among them. Anyway, thanks for reading, and rate and review as needed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Many Come Together

**AN: Hey all! Sorry for the long wait. School and other various stuff popped up, so I couldn't write for a whole month. Though, because of this whole month of writer's block (literally), I've been able to do some universe building for each character. Anyway, I'm gonna start keeping these author notes short. Anyway, all I need to say is that this takes place a while after Reunited, except the Diamonds never showed up, and after the campaign for Splatoon 2 and NIght in the Woods. Hope you enjoy my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 _Beach City, Summer, 2017_

Another quiet day, yet also another free day. The gems were out doing a deadly mission. A young child bounces excitedly near the screen door to what appears to be his house, or at least in the house his guardians own. What is this child's name? No funny business, now.

 **STETS UNINU**

Come on. The other ones were playful insults, but this? This is just pointless memes. Try again.

 **STEVEN UNIVERSE**

There we go. This child's name is Steven Universe, a half human and half gem. Currently, he's living with their three alien gem guardians, plus his music-man human dad. He didn't live in a house per se; it was more like a temple with a house extension. As of now, he's simply waiting for his friend to arrive. They're taking a while to come, so Steven decides to check his phone. Just yesterday, he'd been messaging his online friend, Frisk, as he had been for the last two weeks, since they disappeared.

But that's all old news. What's going on now? Steven seems to be quite confused.

 _ **chaoticNeutral** began pestering **gemstoneUniverse**_

 _ **CN:** yo steven_

 _ **CN:** so apparently some dude sent me this file for a video game late at night and the world's gonna end?_

 _ **CN:** and apparently we have to play it to not die _

_**CN:** the said mystery man also said to send it to all the people i also want to not die and you're the only person online that i want to not die so_

 _ **CN:** here_

 _ **chaoticNeutral** sent a file to **gemstoneUniverse**_

Steven sighs. There's nothing else to do, so he might as well check it out.

"Sburb," he pronounces. "Sounds interesting." He glances at the clock. He still has some time left before-

A knock at the door. Huh. Looks like he wouldn't have time to take a peek at the game. Looks like Connie has arrived.

Steven opens the door. "Hi Connie," he politely says, welcoming aforementioned Connie into aforementioned home.

"Hey, Steven," Connie replies, unshouldering her backpack onto the couch. "Are we going on any... cool gem adventures?"

"Honestly, Connie, I think today's just gonna be a quiet day. The gems are out, so there's nothing to do here."

"Aw, ok." Connie promptly pulls her bag back on. "That's ok. We can always, like, look around town for some fun stuff."

"Sure," Steven says. "Let's go!"

The two kids burst out the door. The bright summer heat beat down on them as they scampered across the hot beach, looking for some way to spend their day. They had just reach the BIg Donut when suddenly, Steven gets a message on his phone from someone unknown. Both he and Connie stop to read what this mysterious messenger has to message.

 **turntechGodhead** has begun messaging **gemstoneUniverse**

 **TG:** heyo

 **TG:** dave here to spread the dealings and whatnot

 **TG:** basically

 **TG:** you all are gonna die if and only if you do not follow these following words

 **TG:** wait shit

 **TG:** that was not meant to be ominous at all whoop-de-fucking-oops

 **TG:** wait shit again am i allowed to curse in front of children

 **TG:** uh ok

 **TG:** just

 **TG:** play sburb, you'll be fine, bring your friends, i'm out

 **turntechGodhead** has stopped pestering **gemstoneUniverse**

 **GN:** Wait! How are you typing so fast?

 **GN:** Oh... ok.

Connie looks at Steven. "What was that?" she asks. "Do you usually get messages from random strangers online?"

"No," replies Steven worriedly. "This type of stuff doesn't usually happen to me." He turns to Connie. "The thing is, I got a message similar to that one from one of my other online friends, so that's a bit worrying."

"What do you mean? They said that we're going to die is we don't play this game?"

"Well," he paused, "more or less yes, I think. I was really confused when they messaged me, because they said that some guy told them that the world was gonna end soon and the only way to save ourselves was to play this game. I'm putting it off until later, though."

"Sounds like some weird prank," Connie said.

Steven looks to Connie. "That's what I thought," he says, glancing back to his phone they were both hovering over. "Hey, actually, would you like to play it when I do get started? I looked it up online, and apparently it's a big thing you can play with a whole bunch of your friends!" Steven says excitedly.

"Sure. Just send it to me when you do," Connie replies assuredly.

Little did the two know what the game was going to do.

* * *

A young alien girl sits at her desktop. As she adjusts her red glasses, she clicks across a timeline to shift her view to a couple places and times across the Earth. Another alien, this time a young boy, shouts at her.

"HEY FUCKASS. WE'VE GOT TO HURRY THIS STUPID METAPHYSICAL TRAIN ALONG THE METAPHYSICAL TRACKS. THIS TWENTY-SEVENTH SHITTY EARTH IS GONNA FUCKING BLOW," he yells. "GET ALL THE PEOPLE APPARENTLY 'DESTINED' TO PLAY THE GAME TOGETHER SOMEHOW." Of course, he wasn't mad. He was just a loud person in general.

"4LR1GHT TH3N KARKAT," the young alien girl says, opening a chat client. "1 GU3SS 1'LL JUST M4KE 4 ROOM."

 **gallowsCalibrator** has created a room with **dipperPines** , **piningforYourheart** , **gemstoneUniverse** , **adamantDuelist** , **chaoticNeutral** , **dreamerofNightmares,** **maybeBatswinger** , **gallantLee** , **beaSantello** , **angusDelaney** , **calamityOctimist** , **maritimeVacation, ectoBiologist, tentacleTherapist, turntechGodhead, gardenGnostic, and carcinoGeneticist**

 **gallowsCalibrator** opened a memo on board "FRU1TY RUMPUS F4CTORY TWO"

 **GC:** H3LLO.

 **GC:** MOST OF YOU 4LL 4R3 PROB4BLY CONFUS3D 4S TO WH4T'S H4PP3N1NG 4ND SUCH, SO 1'M GO1NG TO SUMM4R1Z3 1N 4 S1NGL3 S1MPL3 S3NT3NC3.

 **GC:** L1ST3N TO OUR 4DV1C3 4ND NOBODY'LL H4V3 TOO GR1SLY OF 4 D34TH, OR HOP3FULLY NOT 3V3N ON3.

 **GC:** TH4T'S 1T. GOODBY3 AND GOOD LUCK.

 **gallowsCalibrator** has left the memo

 **maybeBatswinger** RIGHT NOW responded to the memo

 **maritimeVacation** RIGHT NOW responded to the memo

 **MB:** what's going on? who are all you people?

 **MV:** I'm not sure. Does anyone in this group chat know what's going on?

FUTURE **maritimeVacation (FMV)** responded to the memo

 **FMV:** Hello, myself! You're group sent me to just say that everything's good. Specifically "hey marie tell past mae to not freak out since most things go fine and dandy."

 **MB:** what

 **MV:** What?

 **FMV:** Don't worry. It'll all make sense in due time.

FUTURE **maritimeVacation (FMV)** left the memo

 **MB:**?

 **MV:**...

 **MV:** I hope future me is right.

 **MV:** Anyway, whoever you are, MV, and everyone else, bye for now. I've got some important business to get to.

 **maritimeVacation** RIGHT NOW left the memo

 **MB:**?

 **MB: i** 'm just even more confused? i guess i'll just leave then?

 **maybeBatswinger** RIGHT NOW left the memo

* * *

 **AN: HHHHhh typing pesterchum is difficult. I think I'll be rolling with normal dialogue from now on. Expect a style change next chapter. Also, sorry for the short-ish chapter. Anyway, now the real fun begins. Our characters begin to mingle, and soon an alpha team of many universes shall beat Sburb! Or at least I hope. I've been aching to already let all of them just get into the game (basically how the mysterious shouty alien boy felt), so I just decided to let them go in. If you don't get who anyone in this is, that's ok. I'll be introducing them, more or less, as the story goes on. Thanks for reading, and review as needed. See you 'til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Everything's Ending

**Chapter 4:**

 _Inkopolis Plaza, Summer, Thousands of Years in the Future_

A young, pink-haired squid-girl walks around the outskirts of Inkopolis Plaza. Although her mood is outwardly skipper, currently, she's melancholically reminiscing on the good old days, yet also worrying about the strangeness of her current situation. Oh, how times have changed. Life was much easier, and less emotionally exhausting. Ever since she had disbanded the Squid Sisters with her cousin, life's been a bit hard on the ol' metaphorical emotion... protector. That metaphor fell apart quickly. We haven't introduced said squid girl yet, have we? Let's.

 **CALLIE**

That's it? No... last name or anything?

 **YES, CALLIE**

Alright, then, have it your way. I'll let it slide since the canon doesn't have an actual last name.

This young woman's name is Callie. Although a few years ago you could consider her a famous pop star part of an equally famous duo, nowadays she's doing decently with her solo careeer since the duo broke up. Who is the other person in her group, you ask? Well, she happens to go by the name of Marie. Close friends, and even closer cousins, they stuck together until that final Splatfest that stuck the two against each other. Oh yes, and on the side, Callie and Marie so often protect their home from the apparently dastardly Octopus civilization. But that's all in the past. Currently, Callie's stewing in her memories and worries as she strolls through Inkopolis Square. Fortunately, nobody recognizes her, as the Inklings of today have grown up in a world without the Squid Sisters.

Callie nonchalantly turns to her squid form and slips through a grate connected to a secret transport system, unnoticed.

* * *

 _Tentakeel Outpost_

Callie pops out of the other end of the pipe system, unfazed in the slightest. She's in an outdoor area, seemingly built into a large bunch of floating rock. To the average Inkling, this'd be some random bunch of graffitied rocks not wanting to follow the laws of basic physics, yet it was actually a base meant for members of Inkopolis's very Squidbeak Splatoon. A small shack-like structure with several gadgets poking out from it is ahead of her, and another squid-girl is standing there, worried. She nervously twirls an umbrella between her hands. Callie walks over to this unnamed squid. Who is she?

 **FISH FILLET**

No. Disrespectful. Bad name chooser, bad. Try again.

 **MARIE**

Good. Thanks for cooperating. This second young squid is named Marie.

"Hey, cuz, what'd you want me for?" Callie asks casually. "You seemed pretty frantic earlier when you called me."

Marie looks to Callie, slightly frazzled. "It's some weird group of strangers you and I were added to. You haven't seen it?"

"No?" Callie replies. "When was this? Usually I'd see something like this pop up on my phone."

"Last night. Around ten or so."

"That explains it. Marie, I love you, but you've gotta stop staying up so late doing... whatever it is you do on the computer." Callie pats Marie on the head playfully.

"I do very important work, thank you very much," says Marie. "Everybody's got a hobby."

Callie opens her mouth to let out another snarky comment, when suddenly the ground starts shaking.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Callie screams. The two squids jump for cover. Fortunately, there's not much damage, as not many things really could fall. Mostly, everything's just shaken a bit. The both of them hold their breath, though, as if a mere slip of the tongue could throw everything of balance.

"Jeez," Marie finally says, somewhat nervously. "That's the fifth one this week. I know that the scientists over at the research lab said that the ocean levels are rising, but this? This is getting out of hand," says Marie.

Suddenly, both girls' phones ring with the sound of an alarm. The two glance are each other worriedly, then pull the blaring devices out.

* * *

Mabel can't believe it. Who knew that Grunkle Ford had a built-in alarm system? She'd been doodling a caticature of her pet Waddles on a piece of paper she'd found when several sirens popped out of multiple walls, floors, and ceilings, each whining its own warning tone. She'd then jumped up, ran a couple laps around the house, then bumped into Grunkle Ford, who seemed to be in as much panic as she had.

"Grunkle Ford! What happened?" Mabel screeches.

Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, and Dipper run down the stairs, yelling more or less the same thing.

Ford pulls out a strange device covered in buttons and knobs. Its screen flashes red, with multiple red circles moving quickly towards a diagram of the Earth. Mabel looks from the device to her now pale-faced great-uncle. "...Grunkle Ford? What do those mean? Is Earth going to..." She didn't want to say it out loud. The house is silent, except for their heavy breathing and the quieted screams of the alarms.

"Everyone, gather round," Ford finally says, after moments of bated breath. "This meteor, here, is going to hit Earth, and there's no way we can stop it."

Everyone lets out a collective gasp. Mabel holds back tears.

"Grunkle Ford?" says Dipper, tentative to really say anything. "What can we do?"

Everyone looks to Ford, eyes full worry.

Ford adjusts his glasses. "Dipper, well, I don't know how to but this nicely, but..."

"There's nothing we can do. This meteor is too big and coming in too fast. I'm sorry, everyone, but... it seems that humanity has met its end."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Mabel runs upstairs and jumps onto her bed. Uncertainly, Dipper follows.

He finds Mabel huddled into a ball, sweater pulled around her. She's slowly rocking back and forth, obviously traumatized by the impending end of the world.

"Mabel?" Dipper says. "Uh... why don't we do that thing that that one person messaged us about? She did say that SBurb could help us at the end of the world."

Mabel slowly pulls her head out of Sweater Town. "Dipper," she says, "you know what?" She stands up, dusting her shirt off. "We can only really wait, so I'm gonna make the most of it with you, Dip-dop."

* * *

A teen crocodile girl stands in a hardware store, visibly shocked. She wasn't one to get easily surprised, but here she was. On break. Computer in lap. Shocked. What is her name?

 **BEEBEE SANTANA**

Okay, you've had your laughs, now time for some real plot development.

 **BEA SANTELLO**

Cool. This young croc is named Bea.

Bea had never been one to be easily distressed, always keeping up a chill, somewhat edgy attitude. But now? Now was an appropriate time to freak out, in, and across all sides.

 _The waters were rising, and it was only a matter of hours before everything on land was swallowed._

That was what the news had said. Every since it had come out, the townspeople were either praying or crying. As of now, Bea was close to hyperventilating and flailing her arms around. She has no way to go home, as the roads were beginning to flood. To console herself and since there was nothing else to do, she decides to poke around on her computer in what could possibly be her last few hours. Strangely enough, she was being contacted by a stranger online.

 **ectoBiologist** has opened a memo on board FRU1TY RUMPUS F4CTORY TWO

 **EB:** ok, so listen up all.

 **EB:** we're on a bit more of a time crunch than expected but i think we'll be good.

 **EB:** take this game, send it to the people you want to survive the most, and follow our directions from there.

 **ectoBiologist** has sent a file ( )

 **EB:** i and a couple others'll be here for you when you need it, so just do the thing.

 **EB:** see you later.

 **ectoBiologist** has left the memo

"What the hell?" Bea said. For obvious reasons including viruses and weird strangers on the Internet, Bea didn't exactly trust this random person messaging her online. Although, she _did_ have worldwide watery destruction breathing down her neck, so what else could she do? Shaking off her doubts, Bea opens the files, not exactly sure what "Server" and "Client" meant.

* * *

Each person that received the files pokes around, intrigued or terrified of what's to come. Emotions range from confused to downright about-to-pee-their-pants. You know which one. After everyone has gotten at least somewhat familiarized, the ectoBiologist fellow messages everyone.

 **ectoBiologist** has opened a new memo on board FRU1TY RUMPUS F4CTORY TWO

 **EB:** hello, everyone! it's finally good to be able to talk to everyone in real time.

 **EB:** as you all know, you all are going to experience the apocalypse. pretty bad sounding.

 **EB:** the good thing is, we're here to help!

 **EB:** that game that i sent is basically the key to escaping a terrible, gruesome death!

 **EB:** well not really, but you get the idea.

 **AD:** Who are you? How can we know if I can trust you? Or any of the people in this chat?

 **CO:** yeah, what the stranger said. how can some computer game help with the entire world flooding?

 **DP:** Wait, there's flooding too? Along with a meteor?

 **ME:** Ooh, interesting. Hehe~

 **EB:** ok, weird person in this chat. bye.

 **ectoBiologist** has kicked **monikersEncoded** from the memo

 **EB:** now that that's over, i'll answer your questions, while also providing a few pointers to get you all started on the game, so everyone shoosh for a bit.

 **EB:** first of all, my name is john. john egbert. nice to make you all's acquaintance.

 **EB:** second of all, i've been through this all before. plus a lot, lot more.

 **EB:** the people in this chat are all basically the people my friend terezi saw are destined to play sburb in this universe.

 **EB:** i don't know if that'll answer the second question but whatevs

 **EB:** second of all, this game will, in a nutshell, let you ascend off this planet before you guys get crushed/drowned by the events written into destiny. how?

 **EB:** magic.

 **EB:** and space-time shenanigans that break physics but don't mind that.

 **EB:** thirdly, yes, there's a flood and a meteor, but not at the same time.

 **EB:** try to get that around your head. it was hard for me to believe that shit when it happened to us too.

 **EB:** anyway, that all the questions?

 **EB:** ok, good. i'm gonna assume your silence is from understanding and not shock.

 **EB:** oh, one last thing. can everyone just change your chumhandles to your real name? it's already hard enough remembering all of you guys' names, let alone twenty usernames to attribute to said names. you don't have to, but i'm sure that it'll also familiarize yourselves with each other. this is gonna be your team, more or less.

Everyone changes their username to their real names, though some are a bit hesitant to than others.

 **EB:** now that we're all acquainted, it's time for me to explain sburb for reals.

 **EB:** sburb is a game that basically allows you to create an entire universe, in exchange for the death of your civilization.

 **EB:** it allows for a select group to not die a terrible death, but make...

 **EB:** a universe!

 **EB:** now before you bombard me with more questions, lemme say that this game is not just a game.

 **EB:** as my friend phrases it, it's "simply a medium for which the game can project a gateway into a fantastical adventure."

The narrator takes a step back. John's friend probably said that. Somewhere. Back to the story now.

 **EB:** now, we're going to have to set up a chain of server players, people that act as the ones modifying the house, and client players, people that act as the ones getting their house modified. each person will be a server player to someone, and the client player to someone else.

 **EB:** be warned, though, the way that you get into the game will be more challenging the closer you are to last in the whole game-player-chain. so, whoever is the brainiest/emotionally strongest of you all should go last. who wants to be who's server player?

* * *

 **Hey all! I'm just gonna leave it at this, so you all can let your thoughts on who's where stew. Sorry I've been gone for a whole month, as high school stuff has popped up and I don't really have time to type. I'm still learning the ropes of writing like this, and still don't have as many things that I want to have planned out planned out. So, if you'd all be so kind, why don't you leave your thoughts on certain people's classpects, orders of entering, sprites, lands, etc. in the REVIEWS? I do have a couple thing outlined, but for now, it's simply a beta for what's to come. See you later, and read me later!**


	5. Chapter 5: Starting Up

**Chapter 5:**

 _Four hours until the end of the world._

The whole team was set up. Each person had debated somewhat hotly on who would be who's server player and client. Through this, they'd learned quite a bit about each other and familiarized themselves. The group wasn't arranged by relationship, though. They were arranged by how, as John stated it, "brainy/emotionally strong" they each were, so the order of entry was as follows:

Asriel was to go in first, as he was the most shaken, obviously almost in tears at the thought of the entire world getting destroyed. Mabel would follow, since she was both nervous and eager to enter. Mae would come next. She was worried overall, though she was attempting to mentally prepare herself. This went on, with Gregg, Marie, Steven, Frisk, Connie, Bea, Angus, Callie, then finally, Dipper. Dipper quite literally was the mentally strongest of them all, or so he'd like to believe. He often tried to shoulder the burdens of others, no matter the cost. The loop of people went back around, so Dipper would be Asriel's server player.

John had told them that they should be in different buildings, so those that lived in the same house separated. Frisk had gone down to Sans and Papyrus's house. Connie went back to her house. Callie and Marie had each evacuated to their own separate houses. Bea and Gregg had already been in the shops they worked in, while Mae and Angus stayed in their own homes. Strangely, Dipper and Mabel both stayed in the Mystery Shack, despite John's half-hearted warnings.

To be honest, John did not know what exactly would happen if two players ascended from the same house. Would there be two separate copies? Or would the stuff in each house be split separately while the base house stayed the same? He was unsure. John had stopped people from doing so other times he helped advise the SBurb players, but maybe just this once...

* * *

 _Two hours until the end of the world._

Connie gazed at her computer, satisfied with her work. After much effort and changing the layout of their players' houses, she and everyone had placed down the necessary equipment. The cruxtruder, which contained a "sprite kernel," and a "cruxite dowel" necessary for ascending away from Earth and entering The Medium. The punch designix, which punched holes into a card containing an item. The totem lathe, which carved the said cruxite dowel into a specific shape according to the punched card. Finally, the alchemiter, which took the carved totem and converted it into a physical object. All this was explained by John, though occasionally TT, otherwise known as Rose, CG, known as Karkat, or GC, a.k.a. Terezi, would pop in to add a few remarks or explanations. Karkat and Terezi were a bit on the shouty side, though.

It was all a bit of an unnecessary process, but Connie assumed that the game would be kind of weird that way. Speaking of weird, though she didn't want to offend her, Connie's coplayer was on that side of weird. Obviously, due to her literally crocodilian persona. Or perhaps she was an anthropromorphic alligator? Connie would ask later. Connie checked the memo that she and everyone else was put on.

 **ectoBiologist (EB)** opened a new memo on board FRU1TY RUMPUS F4CTORY TWO

 **EB** : everyone got their paraphernalia set up?

 **angusDelaney, friskDreemurr, marieAgent1, callieAgent2, and 8 others** replied to the memo

 **AD** : I've got everything set up for my player.

 **FD** : me too.

 **MA** : I have as well.

 **CA** : i do too!

( **AN:** Pretend everyone responded. Pesterlogs are pesky to type out.)

 **EB** : ok, now before we all start this whole thing, you've all got to set up a few crucial things.

 **EB** : first!

 **EB** : your strife specibus must be specified.

 **EB** : it basically tells what kind of weapon you'll be using for the game.

 **FD** : can't we just pick up any weapon and use it as your own?

 **EB** : pick... up... any weapon? i'm not exactly sure i understand. i mean, sure you break free from the need of a strife specibus when you reach a certain god tier level, but that's not until wayyyy later.

 **FD** : you know what nevermind i'll just do the dang thing

Connie stood up and looked around for a few things. A few posters that she could throw into her sprite. The couch, which was the only heavy thing that she could use to open the cruxtruder. She was going to have to activate each machine soon, and she didn't exactly want to wait for the end of the world.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter. Since I had like a million school-related things to do (including some high school tests), I didn't have much time to write over this November. I started this like a week ago, and, again, thanks to school-related things I've had a bit of creative burnout. And it's been a whole month since I've last updated, and I just wanted to get this oUT. Not to worry, though! Now that all that's ding and done with, I've got a bit longer to stretch my writing hands. See/read you all later!**


	6. Chapter 6: Take ‘Em In! (Callie)

**AN: A million apologies for my lateness, all! December and January were pretty hectic months for me. Hope you all haven't abandoned this story just yet... hehe...**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Omnigame!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 _Callie's house, a mere few hours before Earth ends._

Callie was almost ricocheting off the walls, activating each machine, then quickly zooming to the next. She had no time to waste. The waters were rising worryingly fast. She'd already activated some of the machines, their nonsensical names forgotten as soon as her eyes moved away from John's words. Ahead of her, she could see the mouse pointer of (was it George? No, Greg, or something like that) Gregg lifting up her bed and about to drop it unto another contraption. Gregg let the bed fall, causing a loud thunk and Callie to cringe.

From the tube extending out of the machine (it was called a crosstrider or something), a round sphere of light popped out. Remembering that she had to "prototype" the sprite, as John had described it, Callie quickly scoured her abode for something to toss into the sprite.

After a few minutes that were totally not wasted, Callie realized that she'd lose a few people. More than a few, actually. Quickly scrambling to her feet, Callie bolted out her front door, looking for someone to save from this watery and possibly meteory death. Luckily, Callie skidded to a stop merely a few paces from her front gate. There, sleeping soundly, was Judd the cat, blissfully sleeping... and naively unaware of his impending doom. Callie grabbed him with both hands, much to his surprise and annoyance, and tossed him into the kernelsprite. Only after she threw him in, did Callie realize what she had done. Sheepishly and worriedly saying, "Sorry, Judd!," "I really did something this time," and other panicked phrases, Callie looked at the transformation.

The kernelsprite glowed brightly, causing Callie to shield her eyes, though not before taking in a brief glimpse of what happened. The kernelsprite shook violently, then split into two parts, emitting a flash of bright white light. One part, the "kernel" part, zoomed up and out of Callie's house to John knows where, passing through the ceiling. The other part, the "sprite" part, stayed behind, leaving the slightly confused face of Judd floating in a strange white sphere of light. Breathing a quick sigh of relief now that another thing was checked off her list, Callie rushed over to the next machine.

She had already set up the first few steps to this process, which she thought was needlessly complicated. A small blue pillar of crystal, produced by one machine, then carved by another, was poised right upon one of the small platforms of a machine (which Callie for the life of her could not recall the name of), and was ready to be scanned and... used in some way, Callie presumed. It was only right before she was going to slam the big button did she recall John's warning. _Don't forget to prototype your sprite at least once before your session starts, or you'll seriously fuck the whole thing up._ Shaking off John's colorful choice of words and ominous tone, Callie activated the contraption in front of her. She remembered that for everyone to survive this whole thing, the chain of people that were to go in would have to be exact. Gregg hadn't entered his session yet, but was to soon, so Callie decided to rest a few moments. Probably check on that kid Steven too, considering that she was his server client.

She thought back to that morning, when all she could think of was getting a few donuts for breakfast. It had seemed like a long time ago, before this whole 'end of the world' catastrophe came up. It had been a warm, sunny day. Callie was enjoying her cafe breakfast when she had gotten a frantic text from her cousin to meet her at the Squidbeak Splatoon. After chomping down the remains of her powdered eel croissant, Callie had ambled over to the back-alley pipe, then quietly slipped in.

A blip from her computer jolted Callie from her flashback.

 _i'm in. hehe i'm like a space spy_

Gregg already entered the Medium, and it was now Callie's turn. When she looked up, Callie's eyes nearly bugged out at the sight of a huge meteor plummeting down to Earth, briefly remembering how a meteor had wiped out most of the ancient human race. It was ironic, really, albeit a little depressing. After taking one last look at the planet she so loved, Callie took a deep breath and sauntered over to the alchemizer (she was sure that that was it), activating it. She hoisted her roller. The challenge shouldn't be too hard, seeing as how she was one of the first of the players to enter the session. A small pink Splattershot materialized on the platform, tank full. Racking her brain for a few moments, Callie quickly realized that she had to ink the whole platform. She got up unto the platformed, hoisted the gun, and splattered the alchemiter's platform in its entirety. As soon as the last area of blank space was covered in pink, Callie felt her and her house get whisked away to another world. It felt as if she were being pulled apart and stretched out across the universe, then being condensed into her normal self in a completely different dimension.

Callie awoke to a murmuring, growling sound. She looked around, scanning her surroundings. It looked as if her house was ripped from the ground, then placed upon a pedestal, surrounded in darkness. She turned around.

There, the source of the growling, was a black imp creature, dressed in what seemed to be a black pig-faced imp, dressed in a cowboy hat and a cloak. Screaming, startled, and actin on reflex, Callie punched the creature in the face. It sailed backwards into the wall adjacent to Callie, then disappeared into a small pile of Gusher-looking objects with a satisfying pop. _Grist,_ Callie told herself, _that Gusher-looking stuff is grist._ She walked over to the grist and reached over to pick it up. She wasn't surprised that it disappeared when it came with a certain radius of her; Callie had played her fair share of videogames in her time. Dusting off her hands, she turned around. She saw a group of black imps, looking just as weird and dressed even weirder, walking over to her.

"Oh yeah?" said Callie, swinging her roller in front of her. It made a loud thwomp when it impacted the ground. Callie smiled at the creatures in front of her. "Let's dance, imps!"

* * *

 **AN: Boom. Sixth chapter done, though a bit shorter than the others. Just a couple quick things. My upload schedule was totally messed up thanks to midterms, so sorry for that. Haven't been able to write at all until a few days ago, which is why this chapter may feel a bit rushed and short (just like the last chapter lmao). I'll still try to upload at least once or even twice a month.**

 **I've decided on a couple things for this story. Firstly, from now on, I'm going to try and avoid the chat logs. It's probably really annoying to read, and even more cumbersome for me to write. Second, I think I'm going to stick with staying with one character for each chapter, as I'm not too experienced in switching perspectives that much. Third, I just want to come out and admit that I have not some up with the full plot for this fanfic. I've barely touched the surface, and I mean _barely_ touched the surface. I was mostly inspired to write this by Legend0fTacoHat's Night in the Homestuck, which is severely underrated. Anyway, I've been trying to make this loosely-ish based upon it, though I don't think I can really reach his/her level of writing (probably because I have so many characters and so little time).**

 **It's pretty hard to get this specific story down right, especially with how complicated it is and how new I am at writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

 **See/read you/me later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Upward

**AN: May put this story on the back-burning hiatus machine for a while.**

 **Chapter 7:**

Mabel eagerly bounced in place, rifling through the various objects in her and Dipper's room, Grunkle Stan in tow. Well, not exactly Dipper's room anymore, she guessed. When she and Dipper had entered the Medium (although the latter's entrance came much later), the first thing that she'd realized was that there were significantly less people in the Mystery Shack. She remembered bounding downstairs, scaring Grunkle Stan, who was munching on ice cream, dejectedly, and Wendy, who dropped a plate in kitchen.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled, causing Stan to drop the spoon he was eating with.

"Agh! Jeez, Mabel, can't you see I'm moping about the end of the world here?" He bent down with a grunt to retrieve his spoon. Stan turned the stained spoon over in his hands. "Eh, probably still good," he said, continuing his melancholic eat-out.

"But there ISN'T an end of the world, Grunkle Stan! The game Dipper and I played teleported us away from all the danger and fire and basically we're saved!"

"Huh, so is that why it got so dark all of a sudden?" Stan stood up from his chair with a crack from his back. "I don't really trust this. Watch my ice cream, Mabel, I'm going to go find a bat or something." He trudged off into another room, leaving Mabel to stew in her thoughts. She took a deep breath and relaxed, mentally preparing herself for _oh my god what was that noise_

She whipped around, facing some sort of short imp creature. It looked harmless enough, its features bland save for its plant-like hands. It growled, revealing itself as the source of the sound. Screaming, Mabel pulled out her grappling hook and fired at the imp. The metal hook bashed right through the short creature, reducing it to a pile of delicious-looking currency, right as Stan walked in with a bat in hand with Wendy in tow.

"Woah, dead person!" He yelled, dropping his bat. "Oh, you killed it. Whew. You have to stop scaring me like that, Mabel."

"Did you see that?! I just shot the grapple right at it and it exploded!" Mabel excitedly looked around for more imps to slay. Grunkle Stan, shrugging, went over to pick up the colorful Gushers-like currency laying on the floor.

"Huh," Wendy coolly pondered. "What is this stuff?" She swished her hand in an attempt to grab it, but it simply passed through the blue substance.

"Maybe only I can pick it up?" Mabel walked over and held her hand out, almost beckoning the drops to come to her. Luckily they did. And promptly disappeared. "Ohh! Just like CreateQuarry!" She looked at her computer screen, where her client player, Mae was picking up grist, as Mabel read at the top. As Mae picked up each piece of grist, a counter, marked with a blue hexagon, went up in its numbers. "It must be like, currency, or something!"

Stan perked up at the word currency. "Oh, now you're talking. Lemme at it!" He knelt down and attempted to pick one piece up, yet just like Wendy, the Gushers were intangible.

Slapping her fist into her other hand, Mabel said, "I got it! I'm the player, so I'm the only one that can pick these up." Dejected, Stan stood back up, dusting his knees off. "That must make you two my NPCs!"

"N-P-what now?" He swiveled around to look at Mabel, a confused expression painted on his face.

"Aw, man," Wendy said, scuffing at the floor with her foot, "so lame. I get to, what, stay in the house the whole time?"

"What is an NPC, someone, anyone."

"Maybe you can tag along, Wendy! You can always come with me on this daaangerous journey! Ooh!" Mabel giggled, wiggling her fingers.

"I am not that well versed in video-game language," said Stan, looking between the two girls. "Mabel, explain, please."

Mabel tugged at Wendy and Stan's hands and pulled them towards another room. "Come on! There's probably going to be more of those ink things, so let's get to smashing!"

"You know what?" Wendy smirked, hefting her ax. "Might as well get to it since we're stuck here."

"Okay, it's fine. Just leave your old man here in the dark." Stan glanced at the window, seeing the inky void out there. "Literally and figuratively," he mumbled.

The trio ventured into the kitchen-slash-dining room, faint worry plastered on their faces. Mabel screamed, "EEEEEEEE!"

"What is it? Where's the fire?" Stan yelled, wielding a bat he had found.

Mabel, unscathed, pulled out some unidentified creature from under the table and began hugging it. Hard. "Yes, yes, yes! Look at his cute wittle face, and his cute lil' cowboy hat!" she babbled, the sun itself seeming to power her wide smile. "Can we keep him?"

Wendy knelt down and put one hand on Mabel's shoulder. "Mabel, that is literally the same creature you just smashed to fruit-snack bits." She poked it in the face, and the inky imp recoiled slightly. "How about we find Waddles?"

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about Waddles! We've gotta get him before something weird runs into the big ball of light he ran into also!" Mabel ran off into the house, her panicked screams echoing through the it.

The female lumberjack and the conman looked at each other, blinking.

"Might as well," Stan remarked.

* * *

Asriel was not one to be chicken. Well, actually, to be honest, he kind of was. See, he _was_ trying his best, he really was. But, Frisk and everyone else knew that he was a pacifist. At least, when he wasn't a homicidal flower. But now, with his half-soul, it seems that he was being pulled into another magical space-and-dimension-transcending experience. He didn't know why he agreed. He didn't know why he said yes to playing this game. BUt he did.

And now, not even a few hours later, he was forced to bash in skulls of random monsters with a golf club he found. He did... know, that there was a much more _effective_ weapon in his house, but chose to not touch it for certain personal reasons. (He had been killed by it. That's what I'm saying) Asriel swung at a couple imps, his club skirting the enemies' perimeters, but not making contact. Adjusting both his loose sweater and his aim, he swung yet again and his shot rang true. It went through the three (two? no, it was definitely three) creatures standing in front of him. He quickly scooped up some of the grist from the floor.

"All right, sprite guy," Asriel said, turning to his bright white companion, "looks like we can build. Yeah!" He raised his hand to high five his sprite, then realized that his sprite didn't have hands. And that it spoke in garbled speech. "Oh yeah," Asriel said, dejected. "I guess that being one of the only few people left in the Underground has its downsides." He pulled out his messenger.

" _Hey, Asriel, I'm gonna work on building up your house. I finally killed of all those imps._ " It was from Dipper.

 _At least I'm somewhat useful_ , Asriel thought, dejected. _I wonder how Frisk is doing_. He sighed and sat at a table, drumming his fingers on it.

"What to do..."

* * *

It would've been a nice, sunny day. It would've, had it not been for a certain video game.

"Ugh," Steven groaned, lying on the floor. It was much more work batting away imp creatures when your house consisted of an entire hill. There were so many of them on average, plus a few ogres sprinkled in, that one of the Gems had to keep watch at all times. Right now, Garnet was standing guard at the top, while Pearl and Amethyst stayed in the house, trying to help Steven in any way.

"Well," said Amethyst, "what now, Steven?" She walked over to one of the machines ( _The alchemiter_ , Steven thought.) and knocked on it a couple times. "Is there a point to us getting trapped in this void?"

Steven turned to the purple gem, tapping his chin in thought. "Well, John did say that the next step was to build up the house so that we could reach a gate or something," he said matter-of-factly. He peeked out of the window and into the sky. "Yeeep," he strained, squinting, "if you look just right you can see a glowing circle in the sky."

"Cool. But, why can't you just, like, make a jetpack or helicopter and fly up there? Or, ooh, _I_ fly you up there!" Amethyst, who had an eager look in her eyes, was bouncing in her seat.

Pearl then walked into the room, still weilding her spear. "I think that's cheating, Amethyst. I don't really... understand what this game is, but if it's anything like any of Steven's other games, there's clearly an objective and you have to follow it." She thumped the ground with the blunt end of her spear to enforce her point. "By the way, Steven, who is this 'John' fellow?"

"Stupid rules," Amethyst muttered.

Steven turned to Pearl, drumming his fingers on the seat he was now in. "He's the guy that sent me and... I think about ten other people this game. From the looks of it, he and a couple other guys played this game already and are basically trying to help other universes to not die too."

"Interesting..." Pearl said, tapping her chin in thought. "And who are all these other people, may I ask?"

Steven popped off his chair and walked over to the kitchen counter. On it was a laptop. "Here," he said, opening it up to Pearl.

"There's a lot of people. I think some of them aren't even human! There's Connie, obviously, Frisk, a human, As- I think it's pronounced "As-ryel?" I don't know- Asriel, a goat guy, two twins named Dipper and Mabel..." The young gem pointed out each person to Pearl, although he had to scroll back in the chats to check what exactly each of them were. Pearl was more than a little surprised to find that so many sapient species existed on Earth. Perhaps she'd have to find out what exactly went down on Earth after the meteors hit.

"And finally, a pair of Inkling sisters named Callie and Marie. I think their actually cousins, but, ah, whatevs." He glanced at Pearl, who was still left in thought. "Pearl?" Steven asked.

"Sorry Steven. They all sound... quite nice," she responded. Steven could see the gears turning in her head. "Oh! I think it's my turn to keep watch. Talk to you later Steven." Pearl nimbly walked up the steps and to the window. She grasped the top of the doorframe and swung up to the roof, Garnet coming back in at the same time.

Steven's phone buzzed with a notification. " _Yo_ ," the message read. It was from... Callie, was it? " _Are you gonna start smashing imps or what? I'm supposed to build up your house to that gateway thing."_

Steven slapped his forehead. "Agh, forgot about that!" He pointed to Amethyst and Garnet. "I'm gonna go up and help Pearl so we can build up." The two gems nodded, with Amethyst giving Steven a pumped up thumbs up, and Garnet a hint of a reassuring smile.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" whooped Steven. He clambered up to the roof. It was going to be an exciting day.

* * *

 **AH: Uh. Whoops. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School stuff again. But now that it's summer, it's time for me to get into late-night writing mode! But yeah. I don't really have much motivation to write this, _but_ I'm not discontinuing it. I think I just need some time to get myself really deep into the story and real _fuel_ that I need when I write. I have to be motivated to write, ya know?**

 **Anyway, expect an update... in a while. I know, you all had to wait half a year for about 1.8k words, but see above. That's really all, I guess.**

 **See/read you/me later!**


End file.
